


At The Party

by Devilc



Category: The Fast and the Furious
Genre: Closeted Character, Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Dom acts then thinks ... this isn't always a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Party

**Author's Note:**

> A small snippit that's a sequel of sorts to [Baja](http://archiveofourown.org/works/35673).   
> The premise is that Dom and Brian have come back to LA somehow and are living with Mia while they figure out what to do. They are not out, except to Mia.

It started like all the other impromptu after race get togethers. A party. Everybody still amped on the adrenaline rush of racing. Beer and the thumping beat of techno trax keeping momentum going. He and Dom, across the room. Hanging. Dom flirting none too seriously with various chix, stringing them along, letting them down gently at the end of the evening. Or sometimes, the two of them would hold court  okay, Dom held court on the couch. He just hung out as Dom did his thing. The two of them would sit side by side, talking, having a good time. Only if somebody had paid real close attention would they have seen that he and Dom were careful, too careful, to never ever touch. But nobody paid attention.

Brian was doing his usual wallfloweresque thing. Hanging out in the doorway to the kitchen with a cold Corona and lime, watching the various couples, Dom included, dance. He was always hyperaware of where Dom was in the room, in the same way that Dom always seemed to know where he was, too. Brian could see as much as feel Dom working his way through the crush of people, heading in his direction. Dom would pass him by, being very careful not to touch or make eye contact, and snag a cold beer out of the fridge.

Only this time, he didn't. He stopped. He was drunk. Not, "I've had a few and am pleasantly relaxed", but out and out drunk. Hammered. Plastered. Shit faced. Brian opened his mouth and took a deep breath and tried to think of something casual and cool to say to the grinning maniac in front of him.

He never got a word out.

Dom was kissing him. Full on tonsil mining, let's fuck asap kissing.

In front of _everyone_.

After a moment to get over the shock of the pounce, Brian didn't give a shit. He put his arms around Dom and gave as good as he got. The music could stop thumping, the house could burn down, angry mobs of cops could come. _Dom was kissing him._ All afternoon and all evening, Brian had hungered for Dom, all look but can't touch, and now he had a seat at the all you can eat buffet.

And he wasn't giving it up for anybody.


End file.
